This is SO wrong
by CrestaXOdair
Summary: this fan-fic is so wrong...it has 5927 gokutsuna, D18 dinoXhibari and kenXchikusa...    warning...yaoi...it is so wrong...


TITLE: This is wrong...

Author's note #1: WARNING! CONTAINS SERIOUSLY MATURE CONTENT! VERY VERY EXTREMELY HARD CORE YAOI (or maybe not though...just read it...) ! read if you dare...

Author's note #2: please bare with me...it's my first time doing a yaoi one-shot fan-fic...thanks!

Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT FOR ANY PROFIT ONLY FOR FUN. I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS...

==going to school==

"good morning kyoya!" dino said running towards him and tripped. "what the hell you bronco..." he replied. they both went to school.

the both of them went straight to the reception room to talk about stuff.

==while in class...==

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, JUUDAIME!" gokudera said as tsuna was about to enter the door. "EEP! GO-GOKUDERA-KUN!" he replied.

"what's wrong, juudaime?" he asked. "so-sorry... i was so surprised and scared..." tsuna replied.

" A-AH! I'M SO SORRY JUUDAIME! " then he banged his head 50 times on the ground. "hey! don't push yourself, gokudera-kun! it's fine!" tsuna said.

"ju-juudaime...sorry..." he said then blushed. "wow...hhe does look really cute..." gokudera thought.

==kokuyou==

"ken, wake up...we're being summoned by mukuro-sama" chikusa said. "SHADDUP KAKI-PI! YOU GO! TELL HIM, I WENT TO GO PEE!" chikusa replied.

"ken..." chikusa tried to wake him up...but, he accidentally hit his butt. " O-OI KAKI-PI! STOP THAT! YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" chikusa said.

"Hey, you two... stop fighting already!" a voice came from behind. it was mukuro. "Mu-mukuro-san! Kaki-pi was trying to do with me!"

"sorry, mukuro-sama..." chikusa said. "NOW SHADDUP KAKI-PII!" ken said to him.

"Alright...I'll leave you two..." mukuro said. "WAIT MUKURO-SAN-!" ken said and chikusa told him to stop.

He pushed ken down and took of his pants. "O-OI KAKI-PII! I KNEW IT!" ken said, blushing...

"shh...keep quiet...someone might hear you..." chikusa said and then took his and ken's shirt off. "THAT'S MY POINT FOUR-EYES!"

chikusa kissed ken. surprisingly, ken kissed back. chikusa licked ken on the neck. "mmm...just keep quiet, ken..."

"ka-kaki-pi..." ken said... they continued. ken touched chikusa's butt...they still continued until they were both naked and sleeping 'til the night.

==back to the reception room==

"hey, kyouya! what if i teach you how to defeat reborn and his weaknesses?" dino asked. "hmph! like you can ever defeat him right?" hibari asked as well.

"well...MAYBE!" dino replied. "what the hell you bronco...that's impossible...no one can defeat that baby..." kyoya gave his side.

"but seriously! i think i know what his weaknesses are!" dino said. "nah...you're just joking...you're such a perv..."

"He-hey! watch your words!" dino said. "make me!" kyoya replied. because of that, dino tackled kyoya. "get off me!" kyoya said. "no...you disobeyed your tutor!"

surprisingly, because of that, kyoya kissed dino. "wha-" kyoya said. "what did i do?" kyoya asked. "he! see, i told you so..." dino replied.

"you planned that, didn't you?" kyoya asked. "hehehe...kyoya, i love you..." dino replied, then he raped kyoya.

"nnh...stop...that...nnh..." kyoya said to dino, then he was the one who raped dino... "see kyoya..." dino replied. "take it off!" dino continued.

"what the hell?" kyoya asked. "i'll do it!" dino smirked and took off kyoya's pants. "e-eh?" kyoya was surprised.

"sorry! i know it's a bad time...i'll not mess up this time..." dino said. "f-fine..." kyoya said and they both had sex.

==after tsuna's class==

"ju-juudaime! let's walk home together!" gokudera said to tsuna. "ah! gokudera-kun! perfect timing!"

"really, juudaime?" he asked blushing again. "well, reborn's not here, and so, i need home work help...will it disturb you?" tsuna asked him.

"OF COURSE, JUUDAIME!" gokudera replied. they went together back to tsuna's house.

==at tsuna's house==

"hey, juudaime! where's reborn-san?" gokudera asked. " well, he's at yuni's house for at least 3 days. i don't know why...anyways, please help me with math!"

"hai!" gokudera replied. "anyways...what is *mumble mumble mumble*" tsuna asked. "wow...i never knew juudaime looks so cute up close!" gokudera thought blushing.

"hey, gokudera-kun, are you listening?" tsuna asked. "oh! sorry, juudaime!" gokudera apologized. "what was it again?"

"never mind about math...let's just skip to science! here. it says: *mumble mumble mumble*" tsuna said. gokudera wasn't listening again, but he went closer to tsuna.

"e-eh! gokudera-kun! what are you-" tsuna asked. "e-eh? i'm so sorry, juudaime!" gokudera apologized.

"wow...gokudera-kun does look cute. maybe i should-" tsuna thought, but befor he could say anything, gokudera kissed him. "su-sumimasen, juudaime!" gokudera said.

"it-it's ok, gokudera-kun." tsuna replied back and kissed him. "ju-juudaime?" gokudera was surprised, then tsuna apologized as well. gokudera unbuttoned tsuna's pants.

"go-gokudera-kun?" tsuna said to him. "shh...please wait." gokudera replied. then gokudera took off tsuna's briefs and then tsuna peeed. gokudera saved some of tsuna's pee and licked it.

"e-eh?" tsuna said. he put back his pants and briefs. "honto ni sumimasen, juudaime! sumimasen! sumimasen!" gokudera replied. "shh..." tsuna replied.

tsuna also took off gokudera's pants as well as his briefs. gokudera peeed also and did the same thing as what gokudera did, but he licked gokudera's thingy instead.

"ju-juudaime!" gokudera said. "gomen ne, gokudera-kun..." tsuna replied. gokudera put back his pants and briefs. they were supposed to kiss again, but lambo intruded.

"OI TSUNA!" lambo screamed. "LAMBO! GET OUT!" tsuna replied shouting at lambo. "Ahoushi! get out!" gokudera told lambo also. lambo got out crying.

"gomen ne, juudaime." gokudera said. "what do you mean?" tsuna asked. "i didn't do what i was told to do... i'm sorry..." gokudera replied.

"daijoubu! let's just continue it tomorrow! it's getting late already that's why." tsuna told him. "and juudaime!" gokudera said to tsuna. "yeah? what is it, gokudera-kun?"

"want to continue what we did again tomorrow?" gokudera said. "e-eh? next month, alright?" tsuna said. "hai!" gokudera replied and he went home.

THE END!

yeah...please comment on this...even say bad things...i take those as compliments too...=)))))))))))) THANKS FOR READING MINA-SAN~! 


End file.
